Cetus Wisp
Cetus Wisps are odd beings found hovering near bodies of water on the Plains of Eidolon. They are a strange cross between a loot pickup and a non-hostile NPC, as it will wander around slightly but vanish and be deposited in the player's inventory should the player touch it. The wisps are a widely used crafting component for gear bought from The Quills, such as Operator Amp components, Operator/Amp arcanes (Magus and Virtuos), and Operator cosmetics. Behavior Cetus Wisps will stay at the same location, floating around, until approached by the player. If not picked up quickly, it will circle a few seconds moving towards the sky, and disappear in a small burst of light. Notes * Wisps can be encountered at any time of day, without any difference in spawn quantity. * They have set spawn points and will choose from a subset of those to spawn at upon map generation (entering the Plains). Once they have been generated there won't spawn anymore during that session. The amount tends to be between 1 to 7 total wisps. To reset/repopulate them one has to leave and re-enter the Plains. * They can spawn near bodies of water that are landlocked, such as ponds and lakes, apart from the smallest puddles which are just a few feet deep. * The same wisp spawn is present for all players in the instance. Each player can pick up the wisp and mark it without worrying about scaring it away for other players. * Resource Booster or will double the number of wisps gathered. * Enemies or gunfire won't scare them away, only player proximity. Stealth and invisibility abilities will not prevent wisps from escaping. * and do not affect them, though they can be drawn in and picked up by Itzal's Cosmic Crush or collected by the Chesa Kubrow. * Cetus Wisps can be picked up while in Archwing. Tips * Gara Toht Lake has several spawning locations, sometimes up to 4. * , , and can be used to find them, greatly reducing time searching around large lakes. * The Itzal Archwing allows the player to fly around the lakes looking for loot icons while using Cosmic Crush ability to suck up wisps. However, doing so limits the player's loot radar to only Loot Detector, as non-aura mods do not carry over to Archwing. Blueprints Requiring Cetus Wisps Click to view the Blueprints requiring Cetus Wisps. *If the rank-4 Arcane is to be achieved for each Arcane taken into consideration. Last updated: Media Cetus Wisp.png|Easy to spot at night with their blue lights. Around the size of a datamass. cetus wisp.jpg|cetus wisp Cetus Wisp Spawn Locations.png|Cetus Wisp Spawn Locations (incomplete) How to Farm Cetus Wisps! Plains of Eidolon (Warframe) Cetus Wisps in Warframe- PoE farming guide Patch History *A special UI message is now displayed when picking up a Syndicate Medallion or Cetus Wisp (similar to Argon Crystal). *Picking up a Cetus Wisp now includes an FX. *Picking up a Cetus Wisp will now display the same special UI message like when you pick up an Argon Crystal. *Cetus Wisps added to Ghoul Bounties. *More than doubled the size of the Cetus Wisp pickup radius. This will allow you to obtain the Cetus Wisp from further away instead of needing to be right on top of it. *Fixed Cetus Wisps being updated while the game was paused -- this could lead to them escaping while you answered the phone. *Cetus Wisps are now Uncommon in various tables. *Introduced. }} Last updated: Category:Resources Category:Update 22 Category:Plains of Eidolon